Super Smash Flash OC
Super Smash Flash OC, commonly abbreviated SSFOC, is an upcoming non-profit Flash fighting fan game developed by RedHero14 Productions, led by RedHero14, lead of the RedHero14 Productions, and published by RedHero14 Studios. This Flash game will contain OC's of Fan-Made characters from each series of a franchise, Most of them will mostly appear from DeviantART, Facebook and Tumblr. However, the Flash game does not aim to clone Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U or Super Smash Flash 2 due to the fact no original character from a franchise like Mario will appear in the game. Gameplay Super Smash Flash OC's gameplay is very similar to the official ''Super Smash Bros. ''games. Unlike most traditional fighting games, a character's health is measured by a damage percentage counter. As the character is attacked, damage accumulates, and the percent value increases. The higher the percentage, the easier it is for a character to be knocked off the stage. The controls of the game is with the arrow keys with player 1's controls, Yes the controls can be edited if they like too. They can use key "1" to taunt. The O is used for special moves and the P is for Ground, Smash, Ariel attacks. the I key is shielding and the U key is grabbing. Players can do Time Modes, Stock Matches, or a combination of two. In Time mode, each player receives a point when they KO an opponent, and loses a point if they are KO'd, or if they self-destruct. At the end of the designated time limit, the player with the most points wins. Should two or more players accumulate the same amount of points, there will be a Sudden Death match to determine the winner. In Stock mode, each player is given a chosen amount of lives, and every time they are KO'd or self-destruct, they lose a life. When a player loses all of their lives, they are "defeated", and the match concludes when there is only one player left standing. Also players can access special mode, where they can choose what they like, the modes will be "Mini", "Mega", "Turbo", "Destroy", "300%", "HP", "Light", "Heavy" and lastly "Invisible" Playable Characters The fighters are characters by there original creators from different series of websites (etc. DeviantART, Tumblr and Facebook). Each character has a number of special attacks, standard attacks and a unique special move called a "Final Smash". There are two types of characters, Starter Characters: which are available for use from the beginning and Unlockable Characters: which are accessible only after being unlocked, the character's name will be bolded if unlockable. There is a total of 4 characters as of right now. Stages A stage is an arena where battles take place. Some stages have hazards to add uniqueness and complexity. Listed below are stages that have been confirmed to appear in the game: Items items fall around different places on the stages. Normal Items Game Modes Classic Mode Training Mode Stadium Group Online Mode Vault Trophy Logos Trivia